Talk:Ancient Dragons
This page is a copy paste of the official page with some guesses added on? Frozen dragon in ice cliff chasms? thinking of Drakkar again? Shing Jea tower? contact with Cantha is lost, if there is a dragon symbol on some tower in shing jea that means nothing. Dragon of the crystal desert? the undead one will be pretty near to that and Palawa Joko lives there now. - Isabelle Voss :I found something interesting in the Crystal Overlook in Elona. Highly doubt it's the dragon in question, but there is a bony tail (or at the very least, appendage of some sort) waving back and forth in a ravine outside the exit into the Ruptured Heart. There are two skeletons here, and only one is waving. I would wager that it's clearly not wind. The reason I say that it's most likely not the dragon is that it appears to be too small. But I guess since you can't really tell what body part is actually above ground, or even if the other parts are from the same skeleton, you couldn't know for sure how large it actually is. Raigne 02:56, 4 December 2007 (UTC) There are three Ancient Dragons we know for sure that exist, Primordus, the Drakkar dragon, and the "Water Dragon" of the Charr Homelands...none of these other dragons have any evidence of their exsistence. What about Glint? -Isidore :Glint and Kunnavang are both "Child" dragons compared to the Ancient Dragons. These things are OLD.--GigaThRasH 05:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::These dragons are from the age of the giganticus lupius (sp?). They are at least 4 times older than Glint. Senile --Blue.rellik 06:03, 8 October 2007 (UTC) We do know of the undead one under orr and the deep sea dragon from reading the pc gamer article. Ice cliff chasms has a frozen lake so i believe someone has mistaken it for Drakkar on the map. The lighthouse dragon is southwest shing jea however it is either a man made sculpture or rumored to be a dragon frozen during jade wind(which i find unlikely since no other parts of shing jea seem effected). If it is a real dragon i'd say salt spray or at most kuaan style, not ancient. The crystal desert is clearly stated as being run by palawa. Im therefore removing the last 3. -Isabelle Voss You can see ingame a massive skeleton between the border of Dalada Uplands and Grathmaw Wardowns. If this was/is an ancient dragon, they're orders of magnitude larger than anything in GW1, its large enough to appear on the "M" map as landscape. I think we'll need a bigger boat. Sadie2k 01:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :It could also be that (though a bit far fetched) that is the "Dragon of Dragons" AKA the boss? I dunno. Or that the stuff that appears on the world map is just something thats not the dragon itself.. but maybe a shell of some sorts... KillDragon 14:35, 12 October 2007 (UTC) : What about the dragon looking like thing underneath the bridge in the pre searing catacombs? Big skelleton down there. JRyan--64.33.197.58 16:15, 14 October 2007 (UTC) 6 dragons and 6 'good' gods , coincidence? 145.99.177.156 13:36, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Aren't the undead dragon and the deep sea dragon one and the same? --128.195.73.176 07:01, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, if anyone read the released data about Guild Wars 2 they should know it is. "Undead Dragon" seals Cantha and Tyria, and has quite possibly (due to its super-mega-slick "powa") the power to seal off the Crystal Desert; making contact between Tyria and Elona impossible. Yikey 20:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ....about the deep sea dragon i think i've might of found it you can see an unordinary shape that looks to be an island and i would agree accept that it is in the shape of a sleeping dragon and it is underwater..right now im doing some trig to test the lighthouse idea that would say they point in the direction of the dragon...also as it says in the article that the tidal waves from the sea and from the arrising of the orrain dragon, since this is so close to elonain coast that would explain how the northwestern part became green again...since this thing has 'serpent legs of water' (or sometthing)--76.205.99.156 21:58, 4 March 2008 (UTC) i did the trigonmetrey work and this is what i found...that suppossed location is where the light houses oppisite directions lead to...coincidence? here it is --Aviator2559 22:57, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Obviously not but... The dragon-like bones in the catacombs of pre DO have the Fire Island Tiki heads of death around them. I guess its not really related to anyone in particular though... -Kumdori160.23.244.253 12:43, 22 October 2007 (UTC) And what about the Dragon's Gullet area? The lake up there looks like a dragon...coincidence? Maybe we'll have one on our side. Considering that all of the other dragons appear to be part of the landscape, I'd put my bets on a dragon saving Ascalon. Silver40596 15:23, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Regarding the Lighthouse dragon... I found something in EotN kinda like it, in Ice Cliff Chasms... it's up in the NE, in the giant frozen crystal area. You'd never see it if you didn't look up... :Forgot to sign :p -Kumdori 09:25, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm I thought same thing and I was just about to put it here when I saw ur comment... Great minds work alike? Heh, in the other hand, I'd like to think that icy-dragon thingy will b somekind of a dragon more likely than those in Cantha. Kemal 22:41, 23 October 2007 (CDT) Dragon Motifs It's interesting to note that there are frequent sightings of dragon imagery throughout Guild Wars. Some examples include the hidden dragon image on the gate in Kaineng, the image on the floor of Minister Cho's room, the loading screen for the Ring of Fire missions...there are lots of them, if you're looking for them. The return of the dragons seems to have been planned from quite a while ago - could there be more dragon-clues lying around Guild Wars 1 areas?Planeforger 13:18, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Very very interesting. 13:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::yay! Spot the dragons! -Kumdori 15:16, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::There is a pic of a dragon in Post-Ascalon,, i think i have seen some place else too... 193.90.59.204 13:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Those stones in grenditch courthouse have dragons on them. Also there is a runic kind of stone during the wild's mission, across the vine bridge in the section where you need to kill the centuar's for bonus, that has a dragon on it as well.-Kalle Damos Link to Hellboy? I was reading about this, and I read something awhile back about hell boy, and this just sort of clicked. I saw the hell boy thing, Sword of Storms that had DRAGONS, waking up to DESTROY the world. I was thinking may be a possible link in some way to the Ogdru Jahad of the hellboy series. Here is the wikilink if any one wants a look -> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogdru_Jahad -Kalle Damos Bahltek "I have temporarily ceased my trek at this particular locale because one of the indigenous quarries is in the process of excavating directly into the site of an ancient... well, never you mind that...", I wonder Ancient What? He goes on to talk about artifacts, could they be dragon related. Comment.--Holylorgor 13:09, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :He's probably talking about some ancient stuff that was later discovered by Kormir and set Nightfall into motion. Doubt it has anything to do with dragons. RoseOfKali 08:05, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Request to Remove till confirmed I do not beileve that the lighthouse dragons, either of them, are ancient dragons, I do not believe that 'air' dragon in ice cliffs is one either. I would like to request these pages be removed until they are at leat 90% confirmed. Just stautes of dragons should not merrit a place on this page. I would also like to state here what i have stated on another page. Drakkar is the dragon the drives the norn south, the one in the charr homelands is the one that goes over ascalon. The desert dragon is in the northern crystal desert, this could mean any where in the crystal desert, not just the north part. Alos, the desert dragon is not bones, please get this right. The ocean dragon is somewhere between Cantha, Lion's Arch and the ring of fire island chain. Thank you. -Kalle Damos ::It could be that these dragons are the guardian dragons of Cantha, as it is based on a Far East theme. As many others I'm sure have noticed, there appears to be another dragon in the Jade Sea in Gyala Hatchery outside of Leviathan Pits. Moonstar 05:52, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::I beleive this is the "dragon" you were talking about at first i thought this was one to but with a closer look you can see it looks much more like some sort of sea creature trapped by the jade wind also i highly doubt that if these dragons are so powerful the jade wind could trap them.. ::::It's a Leviathan -Bloodfire Dragon's Influence? I was looking at all the information about the dragons when something urged me to look at the Eye of the North tower description. According to the description "The origin of the Eye of the North is so ancient it has been lost to even the wisest skaald, the cultural storytellers of the Norn." So the Norn don't know much or didn't create the Eye. Also, prior to first entering the eye, Vekk says that it is "impressive even by Asuran standards," basically saying that Asurans didn't create it. Ogden says the dwarves didn't do, and then your character says humans didn't do it. It suddenly occured to me: could the dragons have an influence on the creation, whether it be directly constructing it or overseeing it's construction? Forgot to sign Ezekial Riddle 08:16, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Interesting Theory to say the least. My own theory is that it may have been the forgotten, the gods, or some other race that has yet to be discovered that once ruled the mountains.-Kalle Damos My theory is that the EotN was made to fight the dragons and/or caused the dragons to "sleep" The Madgod 06:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Just realised something. GW2, Drakkar is awake, the the Eye of the north is going to be awfully close to his(or her) teritory. how the heck are we going to get all our goodies that we saved with that overgrown snowflake buzzing round the mountains? -Kalle Damos :LOL. Good point, actually --Shadowcrest 23:21, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Something in my gut tells me we arent just going to get handed our goodies =/ we are going to have to fight our way to the Hall of Monuments. Maybe it is indeed preserved because the Gods crafted it the dragons cannot destroy it so it serves as a refuge from Drakkar (although the Gods created tyria and they arent half messing that up). Maybe the Asurans build a gate secretly and guard it from within. That scrying pool must fetch a bit. not to mention what everyone is leaving behind. Plus, I know nothing other than HoM survives, but in what state? Maybe the HoM isnt completely intact, but its contents are, to add a slimmer chance of easily grabbing our 250 year old booty. I almost feel sorry for the ancestors I'll never technically have :P - Xav 19:59, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::I actually just rewatched this trailer yesterday and I distinctly remember the statement that the bonus goodies will be immediately available to the player the moment GW2 launches. I would take that to mean that there won't be any fighting to do to get to them, but then again unless new characters spawn right next to the hall of monuments (and thus conceivably in the Eye of the North) that wouldn't be completely true the way I'm taking it. That would be without a tutorial intro and such first as well, which I really doubt to be how it would go. Perhaps instead of a long tutorial experienced players will get goodies and have to go fend off Drakkar, who knows. -- mechasoupx 03:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I doubt that old players won't get a tutorial because its an entirely new game. My bet is on some mysterious stranger (probably an agent of whispers) that comes to inform you (a no-name warrior at that time) about your legendary ancestors and how the world now needs you (the offspring of great heroes). If you have GW:EN then you will recieve ancient goodies left behind by your ancestors to aid you in your quest, if you don't have GW:EN then....well that's just too bad....S0ndor 10:14, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::If I'm not mistaken, after Drakkar awakens it chases the Norn and some Charr into the Southern Shiverpeaks as they are a viable food source to a big hungry dragon. But after 250 years who knows where this dragon will stake its claim. Moonstar 05:52, 31 December 2007 (UTC) HoM items Just a thought i had while reading the above comments, couldnt someone have taken everything from HoM? i was thinking the most likely reasons were that after your death (which comes to everyone imminently, so your/our characters could have just died with age) what you have placed in HoM were taken and possibly placed in some sort of museum. Or someone may have stolen them after your death and maybe put them on the black market or kept them for themselves. But i personally believe that after your death your decendants inherited everything so when you came of age everything was passed on to you! just a theory mind you.--Stranger 07:31, 4 December 2007 (UTC) : When you enter your Hom, it is yours, probably magical protection so that anyon who enters just gets an empty room. RT | Talk 07:34, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah I was thinking the same thing, I doubt something so ancient and powerfull could simply be robbed by thieves. I think only the rightfull owners (descendants) can claim the treasures inside the magical hall. Perhaps you will feel the Call of the Eye when the time is right, I also expect the Scrying Pool to play a significant part in the defeat of the dragons.S0ndor 10:22, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::oh yeah, i didnt think about the fact that only you can get inside, so scratch the robbery idea and the museum one. but having it handed down throught the family still sounds pretty good --Stranger 06:12, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Jade Sea Dragon I've noticed it since my first time going into Gyala Hatchery, right outside of Leviathan Pits there is a large dragon like creature frozen in Jade. If you leave Leviathan Pits and follow the path and turn enter the gate to the right you'll see it. Moonstar 05:52, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Thats not a dragon. Thats a leviathan. Bloodfire Ya, but look at the glowing aura aroung the dragon... thats how i found it if you look on the map or on the mini map you can see the green glow...which like the one in the Ice Cliff Chasms with the red and blue glow... Aviator255911:53, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Dragons on the map This could be a good way to confirm their locations or find new dragons Basically on the maps the dragons are shown (as they should be since they are part of the landscape) although they are on the map the dragons outline is faded because instead of just showing what is part of the landscape the map shows the full dragon (like in drakkar lake where parts of the dragons wings are under the snow it is still shown on the map) this could be used to find more dragons or at least confirm their locations.. oh and i tried this on primordius and theres no outline but for the one in the charr homelands there is. :Primdorius there wouldnt be, since its underground. The water dragon of the Charr Homelands, ofc, since you can see it obviously. The Drakkar im not sure about, I personally cant see it on the map.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:38, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :: the char one isnt very good cause i havnt explored much but you can see a faded outline of what appears to be a tail or a head as for drakkar the one of the wings (what i assume are wings anyway) is under a patch of snow if the map showed the landscape it would cut that wing out.. and i went into the final misson (where primordius is located) and press U to check but noting there. Sunjiang Mission Around the second portal guardian, my guild and I found a dragon head sticking out of the floor. I've got 2 horrible screen shots but here they are. Image:http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y187/Nibelhim/gw174.jpg Image:http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y187/Nibelhim/gw175.jpg :Your links are broken, and they might just be statues. --Shadowcrest 00:00, 11 March 2008 (UTC) well, if my links dont work, just check it out. Its a head sticking halfway out of the floor. its about 3 mins into the mission in hard mode. :Canthas aesthetic has lots of dragons in it. This is most likely just a statue; like all the sewage dragons you see around the place. Ezekiel [Talk] 00:05, 11 March 2008 (UTC)